


Evil Seeds

by CyberLatias (RenegadeLord)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/CyberLatias
Summary: Set six months after the hunter election arc, Killua and Gon are preparing to meet up for the first time since. However, a new faction of hunters, including a former protege of the Zoldycks, is preparing to make a move that would land not only Gon and Killua, but the whole world in deep trouble.





	Evil Seeds

Evil Seeds

Set 3 months after the 13th Chairman General Election

In a lab, in an undisclosed location, a gang are talking through plans…

'So you want to take over the entire city first?' 'It sounds good my dear Lyciano. I know a couple of kids who would be good here, solid foundations.' 'We ain't dealing with kids, this ain't kids play. Thi s is deadly serious.' 'You wouldn't question me if you knew how good they were. One of them is a Zoldyck.'

'You want no part of any Zoldyck.' Tsezguerra then smiled, with Welfin watching on. 'I know him. And we can beat him. Or we can persuade him.' 'Both of you, quiet. Tsezguerra, you sound impressed by these kids.' 'They're the ones responsible for the King's demise Welfin.' 'They were responsible?' 'From what I am told, yes. And we ventured to Greed Island, they defied the Bomber.'

'I may have underestimated you once more. With my knowledge, Welfin's aggression, and your greed, we are a potent combination.'

'We go after the Zoldyck first.' Biscuit then walked in, laughing. 'It will take a lot more than talking to get him.' 'Ah Biscuit, I take it you know him then?' 'I do. I know both of them. And I know that Killua has a sister, one he dotes on all the time.' 'Sounds about right.' There was then a knock at the door. 'That'll be our guest. Biscuit, see him in.'

Meanwhile, in Yorknew City

'Killua!' 'What is it Alluka?' 'Shopping- I'm going shopping.' The young Zoldyck then pointed at a shop she was going in. 'You want me to come in with you?' 'I'm fine.' 'Ok then. I'll stay out here for you. Don't take too long, we're meeting up with Gon later.' Ok.' As Alluka walked into the shop, Lyciano and Tsezguerra watched on.

'When do we grab him?' 'Wait for the element of surprise Lyciano.' 'Fine.' Biscuit then walked over, also disguised. 'You're not going to get them by waiting. Nick his sister, that'll make him follow us. Honestly, you should know these things Lyciano. You were an assassin after all, weren't you?' 'He has a sister?'

'You learn these things being near them and being friendly to them.' Several minutes later, Alluka came out of the shop, with 2 bags full. 'Let's go then- got lots more shopping to do.' 'Yay, shopping!' They then walked off, swinging their hands back and forth together. Eventually, they uncoupled, and KIllua started walking slightly ahead of his sister, hands behind his head.

'You know Alluka, it's nice spending time with you. Just the two of us. It's nice to not be being watched constantly, nice not to have curfews, nice not to be told where to go.' 'Love you big brother.' 'And you Alluka.' As they walked, with Killua still talking, Biscuit leapt out using Gyo to conceal her presence, and grabbed the younger Zoldyck, before leaving. 'What a lovely day to be out with, let's be honest, my favourite sibling. I mean, Kalluto's a bit strange, Milluki's an idiot, and let's not start on Illumi. I know that Dad means well and all, he's just a bit controlling and strict at times. Grandpa's cool though. Hey Alluka, you want an ice-cream?'

He then turned around, and to his horror, nobody was behind him. 'Alluka? Alluka! Where are you Alluka?' Just as he started shouting that, Lyciano walked over. 'I know where your sister is.' 'What have you done with her?' 'Me? Nothing. But I saw where she went. Come with me.' 'How do I know this isn't a trap?' 'Because if it was a trap, I would have got you by now. So, are you willing to trust an innocent passer-by?'

'Hell yeah.' Lyciano and Killua then walked off towards the city outskirts, in order to find Alluka. While on the road, they talked. 'I know you're a Zoldyck.' 'How?' 'Your father, Silva. He's the man who taught me to be an assassin.' 'Dad wouldn't teach anyone who isn't a family member.'

'I am a family member- I can provide documents which say that Silva is my brother. Had a falling out a long time ago sadly, we haven't spoken in 10 years.' 'Why are you telling this to me.' 'Because I'm not a bad person. I'm just like you kid. I know where Alluka is, and I'm putting myself on the line to help you. So if you trust me, come. If not, do it your own way, but on your own.' 'I trust you, not that I want to. So, where are we going?' 'There's a park on the outskirts. They're taking her there. They said something about curing her?'

'Working with Illumi?' 'I hope not. I've heard about your brother. Sounds nasty.' When they arrived, Alluka was with Biscuit and two cloaked figures. 'Bisky? What are you doing here?' 'I'm glad you could make it Killua. There's an infection going around, I wanted to make sure you and your sister were ok.' 'I don't believe you for a second. Alluka, you ok?'

'Big brother! I'm fine.' 'Fancy a little jolt?' Alluka nodded, and Killua picked her up. 'See you on the other side. Godspeed!' At that moment, Killua vanished in a blue spark of light. 'We've lost him.' 'Tsezguerra, now would be a good time to use that power you boasted about.' 'Certainly seems so. Force of Nature!'

As Tsezguerra spoke, the whole of nature seemed to slow down. 'All-seeing Air!' A portal then appeared, showing Killua and Alluka's progress. 'The all-seeing air shows me where the target is. I can see how fast they travel, and the direction they travel. Heading northeast away from the city. Biscuit, you're familiar with the area, are you not?'

'Indeed. If we take a shortcut to the east, we'll be able to cut them off on a deserted stretch of road.' 'Good to have you on board. Let's head off.' They then rushed off to intercept the Zoldyck convoy. Meanwhile, a figure was watching on, a very interested observer.

Several miles Northeast

'Big Brother! How long until we're safe?' 'Should be safe soon. Just got to get to the nearest town. I'm sure we'll be safe there. Even so, I wonder who they were?' 'At least I have you. If they come back, I'll protect you.' 'Don't worry about me Alluka.' 'You always protect me. You recharged yet?' 'Nearly. Really takes it out of you this Godspeed.'

'Look after yourself big brother.' 'I'm trying. I wonder what they wanted.' 'They said something about getting rich.' 'Ransom. They know I'm a Zoldyck, so they probably wanted to kidnap us to earn some quick money by holding us hostage.' Just then, Tsezguerra and company arrived, no longer disguising themselves.

'Tsezguerra, I thought you'd left to train as a Nen exorcist like that other guy.' 'I did, but Nen exorcism only earns you so much money. There's only a small demand for exorcism you see. On the other hand, having a couple of Zoldycks could be helpful to us. Come with us and there will be no pain.' 'We're not going anywhere with you.'

'I think you will when you realise that this virus is potentially deadly. And it kills… otherworldly beings first.' 'Meaning.' 'I know about little Alluka's dark half. But I warn you- if you do not come, Something will die.' 'No way, you're not hurting Something.' 'I wouldn't be doing it. I'm trying to help here.'

'What's the deal with wanting us then?' 'There's a small price to pay for this treatment. But what we really want is for you to be immune, so you can tell everybody else. As I say though, do this, otherwise I guarantee you that something will die.' 'Killua.' 'We'll do it. Just as long as you update us on everything that happens. And the moment you're done, we leave.'

'Of course. Please, both come with us.' 'Oh, and a final condition.' 'Go on.' 'Me and Alluka aren't split up at any time.' 'You may be split up briefly, but you will be able to see each other at all times if that makes you more comfortable.' 'Fine. Let's go.' Killua and Alluka then stepped foor in the vehicle, and it drove off. But they had been spotted. As he watched them drive off, Morel went to inform the one person who could stop this: Gon.

In the warehouse

The car eventually pulled up several miles away in an old warehouse. Being cautious, Killua asked the question on his and Alluka's minds. 'Where are we?' 'May not look like much, but this is where our patients will come. You're the first ones.' 'Everything's fine Killua. You can trust me. Let's face it, I did help train you.'

'Thanks Bisky.' They then arrived in a big room, with what looked to be metal thrones in it. A smaller room was contained in the corner. 'Take a seat both of you. There's plenty to read while you wait for us to be ready.' 'How long will we be here?' 'Hopefully not too long. We sprung into action as soon as we heard about this infection.' Lyciano then sat down with the concerned siblings to arrest their fears.

'They say that for a strong Nen user, this infection could kill within a month of being contracted. But by having this treatment, your chances of ever contracting it are reduced dramatically.' 'We were told none earlier.' 'We can't reasonably say none without having had it properly tested by actual people, but from the tests we did, the chances are minimal.'

'Why us first?' 'Thank Biscuit. She insisted that it had to be you. To fill you in, me and her have worked together for a long time. And she introduced me to Teszguerra. Bisky told us that we had to help you and your friends first.' 'Why's Gon not here then?' 'Didn't want to put the wind up him so to speak. We're hoping you'll fill him in.'

Just then, a call came from Bisky in the office. 'Lyciano, can we have a word?' 'Of course.' He then bent down. 'I'll see you later. In the meantime, there's plenty to read here.' 'Thanks for helping us.' 'Least I could do. I owe your Dad for training me up.' Lyciano then opened the creaking door of the office, before slamming it again.

Meanwhile, on Whale Island

Gon was fishing near his home when Morel arrived. 'Hi Morel.' 'Gon, we need to talk. Killua's in trouble.' 'Trouble? What trouble?' 'I don't know. I saw him leaving in a car I don't recognise.' 'That'll be his family probably.' 'It wasn't a Zoldyck vehicle. I saw them getting into the car after an argument with someone I know called Lyciano.'

'Lyciano?' 'Indeed. He claims to have been trained under Killua's father Silva Zoldyck. He's actually a Hunter wanted by the police.' 'What?' 'It was reported several weeks ago that he kidnapped Biscuit Kreuger.' 'Bisky? Kidnapped?' 'Indeed. No sign of them has been seen since. I've already informed the authorities, but I'm thinking that we need to go and retrieve Killua and Alluka before things get worse. I've already contacted some aquaintences who are meeting us in Yorknew City.' 'Let's go!'

Back at the warehouse

Around 30 minutes after they entered the office, Bisky and Lyciano came out again. 'We need a word.' 'What's wrong?' 'One of our injection tubes isn't working, we've found a hole in it. So we'll have to treat you one at a time. Is that ok?' Alluka replied, staring right on through. 'Yes.' 'Good.' 'Alluka, you can go first. It's more urgent for you.' The brother and sister embraced in a hug, before Alluka left for the office.

Eventually, Alluka came out of the office, smiling. 'Wasn't too bad then?' 'I feel great big brother.' 'Right- I'm going in there now then.' Killua then entered the office. While he was there, Lyciano came over to the younger Zoldyck with a pair of old-looking headphones. 'I've found these in the back of the office Alluka. It's said that with a strong will, you can decide what music it plays- completely up to you. I've got another pair if your brother wants them as well. Fancy using them?'

'Sure.' Alluka then put on the headphones voluntaliry, and they locked into place automatically. Alluka then relaxed with the music. Meanwhile, Killua was still having his injections.

Yorknew City

Gon finally made it to Yorknew City, to meet up with Morel's "acquaintances": Leorio, Kurapika, Knuckle, even Kanzai of the Zodiacs. 'Thanks for coming everyone. I take it you got the message.' 'Yeah, about the message. You do realise Killua's probably out of there by now? And he does have a family of assassins?'

'Leorio, I do realise that. But we are leaving nothing to chance here. I don't know the Zoldyck relationships well enough.' 'Fine.' 'There's a couple of people missing actually.' Just then, a sinister chuckling and a chilling aura filled the room as the other people came in, shocking everyone there. Kanzai was the first to react.

'You're trusting that lunatic?' 'Trust me Kanzai, I don't want to. But I had to take precautions. Everyone, this is our secret weapon: Illumi and Hisoka.' 'But why?' Kurapika then twigged while everyone else was struggling. 'Hisoka's not here for Killua, it's to protect Gon.' 'Protect me?' 'The way he looks at you- he wants you alive. It's Illumi that doesn't want Killua dead.'

'Indeed. I spoke to Hisoka, he explained to Illumi what's going on. Hisoka, I appreciate you coming down here.' Hisoka just smiled. 'Wouldn't want little Gon being killed now would I?' 'Right, so what's the plan Morel?' 'Good job you asked Kurapika. We split up and look around the outskirts of Yorknew. Hisoka, you go with Gon and Illumi, check the north-eastern sector. Kanzai and I will check in the centre of town, and Leorio and Kurapika can look in the South with Knuckle.'

'What about the north-west sector?' 'There's no sign of anything there, I already checked.' 'Okay. What do we do if we find them?' 'Firstly, you tell everyone. Then you check on the kids.' 'Sounds right. We set off then?' 'Yeah. Keep in regular contact.' 'Got it.' 'Hisoka?' 'We'll tell you, but we'll have them by then.' The group then split up and began the search

At the Warehouse

When Killua came out of the office around an hour, ALluka appeared to be asleep. 'Alluka, I'm back.' There was no response. 'Alluka.' Still no response. So he turned to Lyciano, who was sat there, reading a newspaper. 'Is Alluka ok?' 'She's fine.' He then tried taking the headphones off of his sister, but was unable to.

'They're locked onto her.' 'Pardon?' 'She's in a hypnotic trance. The message played through my Nen headphones has put her under a spell. She'll wake up in a few hours completely blank, unable to remember anything. She'll be completely under our control. So will you.' At that moment, the iron throne produced some thin wires, which pinned the assassin to his seat, as Bisky came over.

'You… were involved.' 'Don't blame Bisky Killua. Just look at her eyes.' Killua looked over and for the first time noticed that there was something different about her eyes: they were purple at the bottom. 'Bisky's under our control as well. She doesn't remember the trip to Greed Island. Because when she came back, we brainwashed her. Bisky, force him to conform.' The brainwashed Hunter nodded, and placed the headphones on Killua. After several minutes of struggling, Killua fell into the same hypnotic trance that his sister was trapped under.

A few hours later, Alluka's headphones started producing sparks. 'What's wrong with your headphones Lyciano?' 'Nothing. The sparks are a sign that the conversion is nearly complete. She's had all her memories deleted. When the sparks stop, I'll take them off of her.' Several more minutes passed before the sparks stopped.

Lyciano then took the headphones away. Alluka was then picked up, before being stood up as Bisky came to her. 'Alluka, wake up for programming.' Alluka then awoke, same purple in her eyes, with her eyes glazed over as well. She had no memories and looked empty, which she was. Tsezguerra then walked over.

'Alluka Zoldyck is your name. You are our slave. Your mission is to make us lots of money however possible. You will do exactly as you are told, and you have no friends. Both you and the being inside you called Something will obey.' 'Yes, we will obey.' 'Alluka, switch to Something.' Alluka did that without hesitation, and Something emerged, also with a purple ting around her eyes.

'Something, just as Alluka, you are under control.' 'Kay.' 'Good. Bisky, take Alluka upstairs to have her uniform given to her.' 'Of course.' As Alluka was taken away, Lyciano started grimacing. 'Lyciano, what's happening?' 'This kid's really strong. His sister was determined, but this is something else.' 'Is this going to work?'

'By focusing all my willpower, yes. I can try and override him. But I won't be able to use my power for some days afterwards.' Lyciano then took a deep breath, and focused all his will on the young Zoldyck. Both of their bodies started shuddering, and eventually, Killua went still again. 'Working?' 'Yes- just about.'

Several hours of intensity later, Killua's headphones started to produced sparks, as Alluka came down, her traditional dress replaced by an all-white dress and trousers, and white knee-high boots. Bisky followed her. 'Lyciano, you look like you're having a tough time.' 'This kid is strong. We may need to adjust our plans.'

'Well all being well, the kids will be ready in a couple of days to fully do our bidding.' Bisky then ruffled Alluka's hair, to no response from her. 'Just think Alluka- in just a couple of days, you can have the same responsibilities as me. You'll be completely at their behest.' 'Yes.' 'Would you like me to start filling up Alluka's memories?' 'No, do them together.' The sparks from Killua's headphones intensified, eventually ceasing.

'Leave him a little while.' 'Why?' 'Let everything sink in. Tsezguerra, what do we do about our next target?' 'In a couple of days, send Killua and Bisky to retrieve her. Can they remember how to use their Nen?' 'Yes. That will not leave them, they simply will have a new cause.' 'Alluka, come here to daddy Tsezguerra. I want you to write in this book exactly how your power works.'

In the north-eastern sector

'I still don't get it Hisoka- why are you helping us?' 'Dear Gon, I want to find the tastiest fights in the world. You are part of that- from the moment I met you, I knew you would be… delicious.' 'And what about ALluka? We know we're trying to get Killua back, but' 'I have reached a bargain with my friend. When Alluka is rescued, we will reach a bargain where in exchange for use of her power, we will not lay a finger on her.'

'Killua would never let you do that.' 'To protect Alluka, he would.' At that moment, a call came through from Morel. 'Has anyone found anything yet?' 'Nothing in north-east.' 'You Kurapika?' 'Hard to look when Knuckle and Leorio are arguing. But nothing so far other than some people who said they saw him yesterday. Nothing on your part?'

'No, but I saw some tyre marks, so I'm trying to track them.' 'Good luck.' As the call ended, someone called out. 'Illumi!' They turned around, and Kalluto was stood there behind them. 'Yes.' 'Dad wants to know what you've done to Killua.' 'I've not touched him.' 'Illumi is helping me and Gon look for Killua. What's it to you?'

'Because he's my brother and unlike you Illumi, I care about family.' 'That's why you joined the Phantom Troupe.' 'That's because I was bored. Besides- I asked him whether I should do it.' 'Got to have your hand held through everything.' 'He said that as long as I kill you, he doesn't care.' 'He wouldn't say that.' 'You want to try me?' 'Busy.'

'Fine. Let him know when you find Killua.' 'Alluka's missing too.' 'And why would I care?' 'You're siblings.' 'Barely.' Before anyone got chance to question what he meant, Kalluto vanished into the wind, leaving Gon and Hisoka to turn round to Illumi. 'What was that comment supposed to mean?' 'I don't know. They leave me out of family business.'

'What do you know?' 'They don't consider Alluka as part of the family. I consider it a very dangerous weapon. Killua considers it as a sister.' 'Evidently. What do you plan on doing with Alluka?' 'I planned on killing it until I realised that it's a useful weapon.' 'How can you speak about your sister like that?'

'Weapons don't have genders. They simply have uses.' 'Hisoka?' 'Keep me out of it. I have no interest in either of them. I just don't want you getting hurt.' After that confrontation, Gon continued running up to people and asking them about Killua.

Back at the warehouse

After waiting an hour, Killua awoke, with his brainwashed sister stood next to him. Like her, purple rimmed the bottom of his eyes, as he sat there, blank. After Bisky stood him up, Tsezguerra spoke to him. 'Killua Zoldyck. I have been wanting you for a long time. Ever since we met in Greed Island, I have wanted to have you as my personal hitman. And now I have you. You will do exactly as you are told. Understand?'

'Do as I'm told.' 'Good. You will not recognise your former so-called "friends", or your Zoldyck family. You both have no family other than each other. And you accept and fight for your lives of servitude. Bisky, take them away for their new memories, and for Killua's uniform.' 'Indeed.' As they left, Lyciano just kicked back laughing.

'We did it.' 'We did. And now is the start of our futures. We're going to take over the Hunter Association, running it purely for our profit and power.' 'We're going to be the richest people in the world.' 'Correct. And it's down to your power and my planning. You really train under their father?' 'No, I'm not an assassin at all. I just happened to know of Silva from a friend who's a Zoldyck researcher.'

'So what's the next plan?' 'We take over the Phantom Troupe. They have the information which we need- they know who to go after.' 'We already know that.' 'Not as well as they do.' 'Any particular target?' 'They have a healer- they wouldn't have survived as long as they have without one. We need to find out who the healer is.'

'Fine- we infiltrate them.' 'Are you stupid? They are not going to let you. We need to observe, and peel the healer off. Now we have Alluka's wishing power, we can find her.' 'So for now?' 'We wait.'

In the south sector

'Any sign?' 'No. Kurapika, you don't think they're in trouble, do you?' 'This is Killua we're talking about. He can fight anyone off, especially for his sister.' 'Really? You think so?' 'We need to have more faith in him. You've seen the things he's been through since becoming a hunter.' 'True, but this could be something really dangerous.'

Just then, they bumped into Kanzai and Morel. 'You two find anything?' 'Not a thing. You Morel?' 'Absolutely nothing. It's almost like they vanished into thin air.' 'Then the chances are that they're being held indoors somewhere.' 'Man I hate kidnappers.' 'Calm down Kanzai.' 'Calm down? I hate criminals! They really make me' 'Not helpful.'

Morel then opened up a map. 'According to this map, there are 12 buildings that are big enough to hold 3 or more people in comfort within a 5 mile radius. If they are holding him, they would want enough room for all of them.' 'What if they've gone further out?' 'Check these locations first. Then we will deal with that.'

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse

When Killua and Alluka came down, their change was apparent. Gone were their old clothes, replaced with a plain white shirt and trousers. 'Ah, they are back. Now Alluka, I need to speak to Something.' 'Understood.' At that moment, Alluka's head spun around, so Something was facing. 'Nanika, as yours and Killua's master, I can command you at will with no backlash.'

'Kay.' 'Nanika, I want to identify the healer of the Phantom Troupe. As such, you will use your infinite power to influence their mind, forcing them to come here immediately for conversion. Do that for me now.' 'Kay.' Eyes rimmed with purple, Nanika glowed green, then blue, and then transformed back to Alluka, who immediately bent down, and stared at the ground, before her eyes glowed purple for a second.

She then stood back up. 'Is it done?' 'Yes, the healer will be influenced shortly.' 'Good Alluka. Killua, you can go out, and make sure nobody disturbs our plan.' 'Indeed master.' He then left, with Bisky going to keep an eye on him.

Meanwhile, in Meteor City

Machi, Feitan, and Phinks were waiting around for Chrollo, having decided to go to ground in Meteor City for a temporary respite after nearly being caught by authorities. 'Do you think he'll come Machi?' 'If he says he's coming then he'll come. You know your problem Phinks? You have no patience.'

'I have no patience? You're the one who kept asking if he was fit to be leader, just because you wanted that role.' 'Not true!' 'Is so.' 'Stop arguing, he's here.' Feitan was correct, for Chrollo arrived with Franklin and Kalluto. 'I'm glad you're all here.' 'Cut to the chase boss- why did you call us here?' 'Hisoka is after us all.'

'So?' 'I do not wish for any of us to be harmed. Therefore, we are' 'Running away?' 'No, we are working out how to hold him off. One-on-one combat appears not to work against him.' 'Despite you being able to take our power?' 'That is dangerous, because it can temporarily leave you vulnerable, without Nen power to help you. And however good you may be in 1-1 combat, Hisoka's tricks are too strong.'

'So we all take him on.' 'We cannot just rush in Phinks: We need a plan. Because Hisoka will expect us to do that. Also, we still have the chain user who would love to get his hands on us.' 'Iget you- they could be working together.' 'Correct Machi. I trust your instincts on this.' 'At least you do.' 'You need to give yourself some more credit. Therefore, we use our spiritual home. If Hisoka does find us here, we will at least have home advantage.'

'So we draw him in.' 'Indeed.' 'But how do we force him to come?' 'We don't. If he fails to find us here, we stay until we have a plan of action. For now, we are here though.' As the Troupe all filed in, Machi kept watch for anyone who had follower them. As she brought up the rear though, something caught her attention, and she looked up, only to be struck with a bolt of lightning. In a trance, she started walking away from the rest of the troupe, and towards her new master.

The troupe quickly noticed, but sadly, they weren't concerned enough to look for her. 'Hey, wasn't Machi behind us?' 'Yeah. Is she not there now?' 'No.' 'Ah, she's probably gone off in a sulk somewhere. She'll be back before long.'

Meanwhile, near Yorknew City

Kurapika, Morel, and Leorio had decided to all look together. They were just about to look at a fourth warehouse when Kurapika saw something. 'Look, over there.' 'Where?' 'Directly east of you Leorio. Isn't that' 'Killua!' Leorio then ran over to Killua, and Kurapika and Morel could only watch as he was electrocuted when he stepped near Killua.

The brainwashed Zoldyck then walked over, hands in pockets like normal, but with a vacant look and purple-tinged eyes. 'Killua, what's going on?' 'You are the enemy. The enemy WILL be defeated.' 'What's gotten into you?' 'I will kill you ALL.' With that, he leapt into the sky, and sent a thunderbolt crashing down to Morel and Kurapika, with them both dodging.

'What's gotten into you Killua?' 'My job is to kill all of you!' He then hit Kurapika in the head with an electrified punch, knocking the chain user out cold, and leapt overt Leorio, before getting him in a choke. 'Killua, get off me!' 'I will do exactly as I'm told.' 'What?' 'I will serve. My job is to serve.' 'Morel, someone's brainwashed him!' Leorio was then ko'd as Killua choked him out. By the time he turned around though, Morel had escaped.

Welfin then walked over, impressed with what he'd just witnessed. 'Well done Killua, you're impressive.' 'I am loyal only to my master and his companions.' 'Good, you're loyal to us alone Killua. Your job is to hunt down and kill Gon Freecs. He intends to hurt us.' 'I will kill him.' 'Good boy. Now let's go.' 'Yes.' They then walked off, Killua still brainwashed.

Meanwhile, near Yorknew City

Machi was walking still when Kalluto stumbled upon her. 'Machi, I heard about us hiding out in Meteor City. Which way is it?' No response. 'Machi, what's up with you?' She then turned Machi round, to see that her blue eyes were glazed over completely. 'What's happened Machi?' 'Must obey.' Machi then threw Kalluto down, and walked off. 'I'd better tell Chrollo about this.'

When she eventually arrived at the warehouse, Tsezguerra put his arm around her. 'So you are the healer of the Phantom Troupe?' 'Yes.' 'What is your name?' 'Machi.' 'Good. Machi, you are now going to be converted.' 'Yes.' He then gently stroked her updo, before seating her down. 'Nanika, appear.' Alluka then came down, and immediately changed forms.

'Nanika, replicate Lyciano's Nen ability.' 'Kay.' Lyciano and Nanika then linked hands, and touched Machi together. Instantly, a pair of Nen headphones appeared, and Machi fell into a deep sleep. 'Good- within a few hours, Machi will belong to us. Then our plan will commence.'

As Welfin, Bisky, and Killua got back, Machi was awake, having been converted. 'Bisky, Machi's uniform is down here. Complete the process for me.' 'Yes.' She then took Machi's hair down, and replaced her original outfit with a black leather vest that went down just past Machi's bust, and a pair of leather trousers.

Welfin then walked over to Tsezguerra, who was still sat down, stoic-like. 'Tsezguerra, his friends know what's going on with him.' 'Does Gon know?' 'Not yet, but he will do at any time.' 'Right, we need to act quickly.' He then walked over to Bisky, who had let Machi's hair down. 'Bisky, it's time for you to take… the medicine.'

'But… I don't want to.' 'You have no choice. I hypnotised you remember, your mind belongs to me.' Tsezguerra then whispered down Bisky's ear. 'Biscuit, it's time to awaken, your new life of slavery begins today!' Bisky then stopped, surrounded by a hurricane, and her eyes glazed over. 'Alluka, walk over here.' She did that, completely obediently.

'Alluka, you will obey my every command, won't you?' 'Yes master, I am yours.' 'Good. Take this medicine for me to fully seal your mind away.' 'Yes master.' Alluka then drunk the medicine, and immediately fainted. 'I have to make some more for the other two.' By this time, the hurricane had died down enough for Welfin to force the medicine down Bisky's throat, making her faint as well.

'What does the medicine do boss?' 'It's a mystical cure. Just one flask of it is enough to force them into permanent slavery. They will obey my commands for the rest of their lives. And Killua will be next.'

End of Part 1

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Evil Seeds Part 2

Gon was shocked when he learned what had happened. 'I don't understand. Killua wouldn't do that, Killua's strong.' 'Too strong. He knocked Kurapika and Leorio silly.' 'Where was Kanzai?' 'He thought that he'd seen Biscuit, so went to ask her if she knew anything about what would go on. Haven't seen him since.'

Just then, Kanzai returned, battered and bruised. 'What happened to you?' 'Whatever's going on with Killua, she's involved. She attacked me, but then left with the job half done. Something wasn't right though- she had purple in her eyes or something. I don't get it.' 'I don't.' Morel then picked up his phone.

'Hello, Knov. I want to know if the following rings any bells: kidnapping, purple-tinged eyes, and potentially some sort of mind control. Go on. Interesting- thank you.' He then ended the call. 'What did he say?' 'Knov thinks he knows what's going on. He's coming over now.'

Back in the warehouse

Several hours later, Alluka awoke, looking sad yet mindless. 'Alluka, you belong to me now.' 'Yes master.' 'You desire to kill Gon Freccs.' 'I want to kill Gon.' 'That is correct. Then we will take over the world. Machi, have you completed that potion yet?' 'Yes.' 'Good. Pour into two flasks.' After doing that, Machi sat down on one chair, with Killua on the other.

He then had Machi drink the potion first, knocking her out. Before Killua got chance to drink though, Welfin burst back in. 'Welfin, you are supposed to be on lookout.' 'The Zoldycks… the Zoldycks are after us. They received a tip-off from someone.' 'How do you know?' 'A trusted associate told me. In addition, several hunters are after us.'

This development encouraged Tsezguerra to stand up. 'Everyone, when Machi awakenes, we will fight back. It would be dangerous to go out there without her. Make your preparations until such a time as we leave.'

Back with Gon

Around an hour later, Knov arrived and listened to the accounts. 'I see. There is one person it sounds like. I had a student many years ago called Lyciano Zeus. He claimed to be a Zoldyck Hunter. He showed me a power he had which involved someone wearing headphones and then being forced to tell him whatever they know about the Zoldycks.'

'Could have been adapted.' 'Indeed. In addition, the test subjects had purple-rimmed eyes during the interrogation. I suspect this is what's happened to Ms. Kreuger.' 'And Killua?' 'Indeed.' 'How do we stop it?' 'Other than putting some sort of Nen blocker onto him, I don't know. Even that may not work.'

'You mean you don't know?' 'Because its not directly affecting him, I am uncertain as to whether it works.' Gon then came up with an idea. 'Knov, could we ask someone with a similar ability? See if it affects them?' 'Indeed.' He then turned to Hisoka and Illumi. 'Illumi, how does it work?' 'I wouldn't know- nobody has ever tried to stop my Nen.'

'Oh ok.' 'I wish I knew. It would be very useful.' 'I think Knov's idea is worth a go.' 'I agree with Morel.' 'So do I.' 'It's sorted then- we block off his Nen.' 'How do we do that?' 'Knuckle, I feel the only option is to put you directly in harm's way by having you use your APR.' 'If this guy isn't stopped, then things could get much worse. It's my role to stop him as a Hunter.'

'I'm glad to hear you understand.' 'I've gotta do what I've gotta do. Just need to lure him out now.' 'If he has Killua, then chances are that he's after Gon as well. Either to recruit or to kill.' 'So you're saying...' 'That we need to have Gon and Knuckle out there. Gon as bait, and then Knuckle engages Lyciano.'

'I wish to be there as well- I need to talk to him.' 'Knov, you've given me an even better idea. You could use your Hide and Seek.' 'I see- trap Lyciano to try and keep Gon safe from him.' 'Indeed. Just me, Knuckle, and him.' 'Right, let's put our plan into place.' Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

When Gon opened the door, Kalluto was there. 'What are you doing here?' 'I need directions to Meteor City.' 'What's going on?' 'I've just seen Machi, she's acting strange.' 'Purple-rimmed eyes? Wandering randomly?' 'Yes.' 'Ok, we've just been discussing that- Killua has been afflicted by it.' 'Fine- what are you doing about it?' 'We're going to block the Nen of the person who's doing this.'

'That won't work.' 'Pardon?' 'I know who's doing it. He's tried this before. The entire Troupe are after him now.' 'How do you know that we can't.' 'Didn't say that, I said your plan won't work.' 'Why are you even helping us out?' 'Same reason you're helping Illumi- don't want Killua getting killed. I'll never hear the end of it from Dad.'

As she turned to leave, Kurapika stopped her. 'If you know something, we need to know.' 'I'm not sharing it with you, you're lucky I helped at all.' 'So you'd rather be killed?' 'It's the entire Phantom Troupe against a couple of kidnappers. I fancy our chances.' 'When you put it that way...'

The Kurta clan survivor then started using his Dowsing Chain, taking Kalluto by surprise, not that you'd guess it from the reaction. 'And what is that?' 'This chain can tell me if you're being truthful.' 'You're not going to find anything.' 'Tell me then, do you know where Killua is?' 'Exact location?' 'Exact location.'

'No. I know he is to the east, and probably no more than five miles. But other than that, no.' 'Do you know of the power that is being used?' 'No. I know the signs. The power, I do not recog… of course.' Kalluto had suddenly realised something. 'What is it?' 'Father had a disciple many years ago. He turned up one day, defeated Gotoh in battle.'

'What do you know about him?' 'He was called Lyciano, and father was quite fond of him.' 'What happened?' 'He tried to kill me as I slept. Killua walked in on him, Lyciano panicked and fled. Father didn't speak about him afterwards, he never returned.' 'Do you know Lyciano's whereabouts?' 'No. I have not seen him since.'

'Do any of the Phantom Troupe have any involvement in this other than what we already know?' 'No. If they did, I wouldn't be here. I am the only one who knows about Lyciano.' Kurapika then turned to Gon and company. 'He's telling the truth.' Kalluto then turned to leave, but Kurapika stopped him.

'Please, we can work together.' 'We don't need the help.' 'You think?' 'I know. Trust me, however strong you are, Zoldycks are stronger. Takes one to defeat one.' 'You're going to...' 'Kill him? No, not unless I have to. Kill or rescue Machi is my only job.' Kurapika nodded. '12 hours. Then we come in.' 'More than enough time.'

Back with Tsezguerra

Tsezguerra was just watching on while Alluka and Killua cleaned the warehouse. Lyciano then came over to him. 'Lyciano, an excellent job.' 'Thank you.' 'With these, I can have all the money I could ever desire.' 'That's the idea. All we need is that Gon kid, and then we're set.' Tsezguerra then walked over to Killua, putting his hand on the Zoldyck's shoulder.

'Killua, prepare for war, in twelve hours.' 'As you wish master. I will remain in your service.' Tsezguerra nodded, and turned to leave. 'This time, we will get them.' As the Money Hunter left, Machi watched on, totally blinded by his influence.

Back with Gon

Final plans were being drawn up for the war by Kurapika. 'Gon, you should take on Killua. You know him the best.' 'I have to rescue him.' 'Kalluto' 'I will kill or free Machi. On my life.' 'Knuckle, Morel, you target Lyciano. If we get APR on him, we might avoid casualties.' Kalluto just quietly shook her head. 'In war there are always casualties. It's up to you to decide who though.'

12 hours later

The first pair to find each other were Machi and Kalluto. 'Machi, what is this?' 'My job is to serve Master Tsezguerra. He requires you captured or killed.' 'Well captured isn't what's happening. So one of us dies, or you're freed.'

'I cannot be freed, for he has purified me of all my free will.' 'Fine, killed it is then. It's just what Chrollo always says – it doesn't matter if the spider loses a leg, so long as the body may survive.' Machi and Kalluto then started fighting, with Kalluto proving no match for Machi's threads, quickly causing the Zoldyck to bleed from the shoulder.

As this happened, Machi noticed a piece of confetti in her wrist, and thousands of tiny paper pieces surrounding her, only to be drawn back by the fan of the Zoldyck, who then fired the confetti again, only for Machi's threads to slice the paper in half as it made contact. A moment of hesitation from Kalluto then allowed the threads to slash his neck, causing him to start bleeding out.

'You are no match. Surrender yourself or prepare to die.' Kalluto responded by producing a second fan, and started waving them around. 'No amount of paper will change your fate.' 'I am sure that you will change your tune once faced with my Forest Hurricane.' Without warning, Kalluto then started spinning with her fans outstretched, creating a vicious storm of paper around him.

Machi took a moment to consider, and then surged towards the seemingly-unending storm at top speed, her up-do coming totally undone in the paper hurricane. Surprisingly, she came out barely a couple of minutes later, and the hurricane died down, surprising Kalluto. 'My fans, what happened? My hurricane acts like En – it tells me whenever anybody approaches the storm.' 'I used In to make myself undetectable, and stitched your fans together.'

Try as he might, Kalluto couldn't free his fans. So being an assassin, he resorted to type by vanishing, and then attacking Machi from behind, striking her right in the spine. Several more strikes then followed, including a vicious one to the side of the head which made Machi bleed, despite creating no apparent wound.

Getting the upper hand, Kalluto was finally able to get the fans free, and after using some paper to stem the blood from his neck, started the hurricane all over again, being under the impression that Machi was dazed sufficiently to not fight back. As the Zoldyck approached though, the spellbound Phantom Troupe member moved in, and dashed straight through the storm.

She exited, and Kalluto stopped spinning, long enough to look down, before dying, his body having been bisected just above the sternum by Machi's threads, like cheese wire. With the Zoldyck now in two pieces, Machi rung her superior in Tsezguerra. 'Master, the Zoldyck Kalluto is dead.' 'Bring the body back to me.' 'As is your command sir.' She picked up the two halves as well as her hair tie and left, still feeling nothing.

Far to the east

Lyciano was waiting around to hear back from Machi's progress when he sense a presence from behind through his En. 'Attacking me from behind will not work.' Morel laughed at the suggestion. 'Why would we attack you from behind? I'll happily attack you head on instead. But first, answer me this.'

He then turned around, and seemed surprised at seeing Morel stood there. 'What makes you think you can defeat me?' 'Just because you are a 1 Star Hunter? Let's not forget, the sea is your speciality.' 'My star ranking is irrelevant. What's more relevant is who I know.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' 'Does the name Knov Ishikari mean anything?' Lyciano looked stunned at this. 'You know him?' 'He was my comrade on a recent mission. A mission to exterminate Chimera Ants.' His foe just laughed.

'This is a chance to make history then. I mean money can buy you almost anything, and having a Zoldyck and a Spider can prove highly useful, however nothing would match the head of my own mentor. So where is he hiding then? I know his tricks.'

It was at this moment that Knuckle came crashing into him from behind. 'Sorry, but Knov was busy. Thanks for keeping him talking Morel.' 'I thought you'd never come.' Lyciano then bounced back to his feet. 'Damn that hurt!'

It was at this moment he noticed the A.P.R. next to him. 'What's this stupid little thing?' 'Amortizing Power Redirector, or A.P.R. You can't harm me while this is attached to you.' Just then, it started to accrue interest. Seeing the issue here, Lyciano looked to flee, but quickly found himself surrounded by a choking wall of smoke.

'Welcome to Smoky Jail. Because of this, you're going nowhere now.' The hot-headed Lyciano responded by going to attack Morel, but Knuckle responded by punching him square in the face, giving him a ton more aura for the counter in the process. Lyciano got straight back up again, and retreated momentarily.

'You said I can't harm you with my assault right?' 'Correct.' 'But I can use my aura.' 'Strictly, yes.' Lyciano then produced a pair of his Nen headphones. 'You're working for me now!' He charged, but Morel responded by blowing smoke from his pipe straight into his face.

When Lyciano looked around, the headphones were gone. 'Where are you both?' As the APR continued to count, they popped back up again. 'I might have known my old mentor would be the one to try and ensure my defeat.' Knuckle wasn't waiting around though, getting straight to the big questions.

'Where is Killua Zoldyck?' 'Are you sure you want to know?' 'What does that mean?' Lyciano then cackled manically. 'He's in no state to recognise you. In fact, he wants to kill you.' 'He won't once we block off your Nen.' This however, was mistaken.

'That isn't true. Now he's trapped, negating my aura will do nothing.' 'How do we break it then?' 'There is a way, but I'm not telling you!' He then cackled manically, as the two experienced Hunters looked at each other, and nodded.

'Well if we can't defeat you, then we'll do the next best thing.' 'And what's that?' 'Trap you. We've played our part in the outcome.' 'But don't you want to be the hero?' Morel shook his head. 'I don't care about being a hero as long as I fulfil my role and have a brewski afterwards. Knuckle, do you have anything on?'

'Not until next week. And that can always be cancelled. So it's your choice boy – tell us what we want to know, or we're going to keep you here forever.' 'I'd rather stay here than tell you anything.'

In the North

With Lyciano smoked out, Gon approached Killua, who was waiting for him. 'Killua, it doesn't have to be this way.' Killua wasn't listening however, being rapidly brainwashed by his masters. 'Come on, snap out of it!'

The response was the Zoldyck charging his palm with electricity. 'If you won't listen to me, I'll have to make you.' Killua lunged forwards, but Gon tripped him with an outstreched leg, clearly developing a hit and run based style.

'I can't beat you in a proper 1-1. But I'm still going to win.' 'Never. Once you're defeated I'm taking your body back to Master Tsezguerra. He promised to brainwash us permanently for winning.' 'I can't allow that to happen.'

Killua came in again, and this time changed direction at the minute, striking Gon's shoulder and temporarily paralysing it. Not intimidated by a far stronger opponent, Gon came running at Killua, who dodged.

What hadn't been noticed though was that the Whale Island native was charging up aura at the same time, and the moment Killua turned around, he got blasted by the Paper variant of Jajanken, lighting up his face and knocking him to the ground.

'I've been working hard on that one. The real Killua would know that.' Somewhat surprisingly, Killua just shrugged the impact off, only to then be hit with a log attached to Gon's fishing rod, going straight back down.

Gon walked around, and started to charge his aura up again. Little did he know that Killua was fully conscious and doing the same. As Gon unleashed a full power Jajanken, Killua cut straight through it using Godspeed, and slammed him with a devastatingly powerful Thunderbolt, making Gon crumple under his own weight.

Valiantly, he stood back up again despite being in no condition to do so. At this point, Killua produced his trusty yo-yo, and charged it with electricity, before swinging it towards Gon, who caught it with his fishing rod, now missing the log.

The electrical charge fired through the rod, and started pulsing into Gon, who kept up with the rod. 'Snap out of it Kil!' Killua still stared blankly at him however, so showing incredible physical stength, Gon lifted Killua up using the fishing rod, and started swinging him around.

Killua responded by pouring further electricity through to Gon, tensing up his muscles and forcing Gon to let go, with his opponent flying gracefully through the air, before landing on the ground face-first.

At this moment, a single thread emerged from nowhere, and bound Gon's legs together. As Gon looked around, Machi walked into view, hair down still, and now without the bisected body of Kalluto. Her stance was softer than usual, her eyes staring through Gon without the smallest hint of emotion or independent thought.

'He wants you alive. Killua, come.' He stood up, bruised from the encounter, his eyes still purple-rimmed, while by now, Machi's entire eyes were being turned purple from the power of the spell she had been placed under.

As Machi and Killua approached Tsezguerra, he chuckled to himself imposingly as Gon shouted at him. 'What do you want with Killua?' 'At first, I only wanted money. I thought that capturing him would provide a healthy ransom from the Zoldyck family. Particulary with him as a shield. However, I have scarcely seen a stronger Nen user than him, particulary so young. Therefore, I will keep him and his sister. Join with me Gon, I will make you richer than you could ever imagine.'

'I'd never do that!' Gon shouted, bullishly rebutting the offer. 'Well I will make you then. As soon as Lyciano has returned, he will put you under my power.' This idea lasted no time at all, before a voice emanated. 'I'm afraid that will no longer be possible.'

Tsezguerra looked up, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Well I never, the legendary Zeno Zoldyck. I thought you were retired by now.' 'By all intents and purposes, yes. However, when I hear about a job which requires my expertise, I am open to requests. And manipulating my grandson is something which I will never stand for.'

The money-mad Hunter responded by laughing, and turning to the increasingly brainwashed Alluka. 'Alluka, I want Nanika to copy Lyciano's abilities.' 'As you command Master.' Her face turned to Nanika's, and a simple reply came from the otherworldly being. 'Kay Master.'

As she started to try and access that, Tsezguerra turned back to Zeno. 'And what are you going to do about it? I see no action.' 'You should worry more about why I am on my own. For example, I wouldn't recommend using little Alluka's power.' 'And why's that?' Zeno laughed quietly to himself. 'Because her power doesn't work when the person you're trying to imitate is deceased.'

The controller laughed, until what Zeno had said sunk in. 'What do you mean deceased?' 'I told you that you should be concerned regarding me being on my own.' As he said this, Silva arrived, Morel and Knuckle nowhere to be seen.

'I'll give him credit for trying to defeat me. However hunting Zoldycks is not a job for anybody but the very best. Now I would recommend giving up.' Tsezguerra responded by commanding Killua and Machi to attack, as well as Bisky, who had been waiting with him.

Immediately, Killua went hand-to-hand with his illustrious father, and to the surprise of Silva, actually matched him blow for blow and even gaining the advantage at times, despite his electrified fists having little impact. 'Remember Killua, I am an assassin also. I have no fear of electrical pulses.'

Bisky meanwhile, had already transformed back into her far more muscular form, but was having trouble coping against Zeno's quick reflexes, as he used his Aura Blasts to consistently put her on the back foot and prevent her approaching.

Machi then wrapped her thin strings around Zeno's legs in an attempt to cut them off, but he grabbed her and threw her behind him, snapping the strings in the process. She then attacked him from behind, and succeeded in stitching him in place, allowing Bisky to take control for a moment.

He then produced his Dragon Head, and managed to transmute it into a Dragon Lance, bowling straight through Bisky, and being powerful enough to carry Machi far away from the field of battle. Having done this, he looked down at Gon, who was still trapped in Machi's bind, and using the Dragon Lance, split the threads clean in two.

Killua meanwhile, was battering his father, who was holding off from using his full power in an effort to not kill. Just as Killua was about to try and remove Silva's heart like he was more than capable of however, Gon's Jajanken came roaring in and decked him from behind.

With Killua out cold and Bisky in no better condition, Machi was alone. She drew out her threads, and ran at Gon in an attempt to decapitate him, only succeeding in slicing the back of his neck however. But a series of martial arts kicks were enough to put him down, weakened considerably by his exploits earlier.

However Machi too had been weakened, and she stood little chance of defeating the elder Zoldycks, with Silva's superior hand-to-hand combat dazing her for long enough for Zeno's Dragon Dive to put the exclamation point on it and knock Machi out briefly.

The Zoldycks then surrounded Tsezguerra, who was now very panicked. 'You are surrounded. You have nowhere to go. However, we will spare your life.' 'What do you want in return? I have plenty of money' 'On this occasion, we are not after payment. Because Mr. Tsezguerra, I heard you are a Nen Exorcist.'

'That is correct.' Zeno smiled at the honesty. 'I want you to remove any trace of this spell from Killua and Alluka.' 'What about Machi?' Zeno looked at her with total contempt, and replied to the negative. 'You can keep her forever. She killed one of our own, and as such, does not deserve freedom.'

'Before I exorcise, I want to ask one question.' 'Make it a quick one.' 'Pardon the potential insult, but you are career criminals just like the Phantom Troupe, correct?' 'In basic principals, you are correct.' 'What makes you different to them then?'

Silva gave the response, seeing how incensed his father was at the suggestion. 'The difference is far more than you would imagine. You see, we commit only the crimes we are contracted to take on. We are paid handsomely to deliver the goods in the most dangerous jobs imaginable, often killing career killers. The Troupe on the other hand kill because it is a hobby to them, a pastime. They thrive in chaos while we deliver order. Now you have exactly 60 seconds to begin the process of exorcising their spell, otherwise I will execute you and find someone else to do it.'

Reluctantly, Tsezguerra picked out some herbs from his pocket, and started grinding them alongside some spring water. 'I must warn you, the Nen will take time to remove.' 'How much time?' 'Around three days. They will likely not wake up during that time. Trust me, I have no benefit to garner from decieving you.'

At this moment, Gon got back to his feet. 'We have a way of testing whether he's telling the truth.' Silva nodded. 'Do it then.' Gon responded by contacting Kurapika, who arrived not long afterwards. Silva explained the situation and Kurapika walked over to Tsezguerra, pointing his ring finger at him.

'This is my Dowsing Chain. It will allow me to determine whether you are being truthful or not. I will ask you this once and once only: Is the potion you are now preparing to administer used for exorcising Nen?' He responded with 'It is.'

As the chain moved slightly, Kurapika continued his questioning. 'Secondly, how long does the removal of Nen take?' 'Through this method, three days, never more.' The chain moved by around the same amount again, and Kurapika lowered his hand, before turning to Gon and company.

'He is telling the truth.' 'And you are certain?' 'My Dowsing Chain has never lied to me, nor has it ever been in error. I wouldn't use it if I didn't have full faith in it's accuracy.' 'A very powerful item indeed.' 'It has it's uses. Like with everything however, it has it's issues as well.'

After the serum had been administered, Tsezguerra applied it to the siblings, who shortly after, went to sleep. 'So three days from now?' 'Correct. They may awaken sooner, that I can't predict.' With that, Tsezguerra turned to Machi. 'Machi, come.' 'Yes sir.' The two of them hit the road, never to be seen in the area again.

End of Story


End file.
